


Как по маслу

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marking, PWP without Porn, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Суга, ты что, — Даичи запинается, не в силах произнести вопрос целиком, — побрил ноги?





	Как по маслу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like butter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688320) by [seabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabear/pseuds/seabear). 



> Автор и переводчик должны чистосердечно признаться: в волейбольной раздевалке нет скамейки.
> 
> Переведено на HQ!Fucking Fest для команды Суги.  
> Спасибо [Фуджи-сан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka) за бетинг!

— Компрессионные гольфы? — спрашивает Даичи.

— Э, ага, — отвечает Суга, заканчивая завязывать шнурки. Понедельничное утреннее солнышко, самое яркое и буйное из всех дней недели, проникает в комнату через дальнее окно и играет в прядках Сугиных волос. — В последнее время у меня проблемы с кровообращением.

Даичи начинает было переживать, но быстро осознает, что тревога беспочвенна: Суга ему врет. И даже не слишком пытается это скрыть. Даичи в удивлении наклоняет голову, но пожимает плечами. Если Суга захочет с ним поговорить — он знает, где его найти.

Суга сегодня пришел в школу раньше него, и в этом нет ничего странного, хотя в большинстве случаев они встречаются по утрам на полпути. Иногда Суга ждет его на углу в нескольких кварталах от станции, чтобы они могли пойти дальше вместе. Если так прикинуть, они ходят вместе в школу почти каждое утро, и Даичи успел привыкнуть, поэтому и удивляется изменениям. Так и не разобравшись до конца в тревожащем его чувстве, Даичи отвлекается на шумную стычку на другом конце школьного двора: Кагеяма и Хината спорят, кто первым добрался до дверей спортзала. Даичи кричит на них с балкона, а Суга за его спиной стонет:

— Даичи, не так громко. Утро раннее.

Суга не ждет его по утрам всю неделю. После тренировки он всегда остается до последнего, проводя столько времени за оживленными разговорами с Шимизу, сенсеем или тренером, что все остальные успевают переодеться. Даичи, наверное, не стоит так заморачиваться на чем-то столь бессмысленном, но отсутствие Суги в раздевалке очень для него заметно. Он то и дело поворачивает голову, чтобы что-то ему сказать, только чтобы вспомнить, что рядом никого нет. Только Энношита, взгляды которого становятся все красноречивее.

После пятничной тренировки Даичи решает остаться подольше. Он демонстративно обращается к Ячи, спрашивая, как она себя чувствует на новой должности, довольна ли она. Ее аж потряхивает от восторга, когда она отвечает: 

— О, вау, конечно, на 100%!

Проходя мимо них к выходу из спортзала и в раздевалку, Суга приподнимает бровь, глянув на Даичи поверх головы Ячи. Даичи отвечает ему, подняв обе брови, и довольно ухмыляется.

***

Он открывает дверь и, ожидаемо, видит в раздевалке одного Сугу. Все остальные успели сбежать домой после поздно закончившейся тренировки.

— Кажется, мы сегодня с тобой последние.

Суга, уже успевший снять футболку, ощутимо вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он пытается отделаться ничего не значащим “Вроде того”.

Даичи окидывает его внимательным взглядом.

— Как твое кровообращение?

— Что? Ааа, — Суга непонимающе моргает. — Все в порядке. Знаешь, это была просто перестраховка. Мама прочитала какую-то безумную статью про тромбы в сосудах и купила их мне.

Снова неправда. Новая ложь наслаивается на предыдущую. А ведь Суга был очень хорошим лжецом. Даичи видел его в действии, сам был обманут бесчисленное количество раз, больше, чем и сам знает. Если Суга не хочет, чтобы вы что-то знали, у вас нет шансов. Это простая правда жизни, как бы Даичи ни тешил себя, что хорошо знает своего вице-капитана. Суга может обхитрить их всех вместе взятых в любой момент.

А это значит, что сейчас он хочет, чтобы Даичи знал правду.

— Как Ячи? — пытается придать разговору легкий тон Суга.

— Если бы им с Хинатой удалось объединить их жизнелюбие, — отвечает Даичи, стягивая спортивную майку, — мы бы решили энергетический кризис.

Суга смеется.

— Не говоря уж о том, что это решение было бы самым милым в мире.

Даичи скидывает на пол шорты.

— Ты считаешь, она милая?

— А ты нет? — Суга бросает на него взгляд через плечо. — Это ты с ней флиртовал.

— Ничего подобного! — Даичи аж давится словами.

— Расслабься, — смеется над ним Суга, садясь обратно на скамейку. — Я просто пошутил.

Даичи смотрит, как Суга берется пальцами за один из гольфов и стягивает вниз. Медленно. Специально медленно. А потом второй. И Даичи не уверен до конца, но (и он краснеет от одной мысли) он уверен почти на сто…

— Ты что, — он запинается, не в силах произнести вопрос сразу целиком, — побрил ноги?

Суга краснеет от корней волос до середины груди и вскакивает с места, чтобы схватить с полки свою сумку. Даичи не может оторвать взгляда от кажущихся бесконечно длинными ног, поверхность которых — от края боксеров, из-под которых дразняще виднеется ягодица, до стройных лодыжек — кажется невероятно гладкой. Даичи до дрожи хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться.

— Я просто хотел узнать, как это будет ощущаться, — Суга резким движением вытаскивает из сумки штаны. Его лицо все покрыто розовыми пятнами от смущения. — Я был в душе, увидел бритву, и я просто… черт.

Он пытается натянуть на себя штаны одним движением, но теряет равновесие и валится с ног, едва успев выставить руку назад, чтобы схватиться за скамейку позади себя. Даичи рефлекторно бросается вперед и успевает неуклюже поймать его за руку, хотя смягчить падение ему не удается. Отпускать руку он не спешит.

— Ты в порядке? — первым делом спрашивает он. 

Суга жалобно стонет, прикладывая руку пониже спины. Он, должно быть, ударился копчиком о скамейку.

— Да, все хорошо. Бывали падения и похуже.

— Ты уверен?

— Даичи, все в порядке.

— Я знаю, просто, — Суга поднимается, оперевшись на скамейку, и Даичи отдергивает руку. Он дотронулся до его бедра лишь краешком мизинца, но ему хватает малейшего прикосновения, шепотка контакта кожи с кожей. Кровь превращается в кипящую лаву, разносит этот пожар по всему телу, отзываясь пульсацией опасно ниже живота.

Суга в ответ втягивает воздух почти беззвучно. Если бы не повисшая между ними тишина, Даичи никогда бы не расслышал.

Даичи поднимает на него взгляд, и действительно — Суга смотрит на него во все глаза, и в них читается безмолвный вопрос. У Даичи снова дергаются пальцы, застывшая в воздухе рука, кажется, находится в этом положении уже не один год.

— На ощупь приятно?

— На ощупь, — Суга говорит тихо, будто делится секретом, — да, очень приятно.

Даичи слышит свой хриплый голос, ему нечем дышать. Он спрашивает:

— Можно я дотронусь?

У Суги медленно движется кадык, когда он сглатывает свой ответ. Ему хватает сил только кивнуть.

Даичи не уверен, будет ли еще в его жизни подобный момент. Он легонько проводит по коже Суги, чуть дотрагиваясь, глядя на мурашки, возникшие в ответ на его прикосновения. Видно, как Сугу потряхивает. У него гладкая кожа. Очень, очень гладкая, и мягкая, и теплая, и, черт.

Он наконец-то кладет ладони на его бедра и медленно, очень медленно, насколько хватает выдержки, ведет вверх, вверх, вверх — до нижнего белья. Кончиками пальцев он упирается в край боксеров, плавным движением чуть-чуть забирается под ткань. Из горла Суги вырывается низкий звук.

Даичи проводит руками вниз к самым икрам, чувствуя напряженные мышцы. Мысли в его голове шевелятся тяжело, как в тумане, тактильные ощущения сладко отодвигают все прочие чувства на второй план. Он буквально тает на пол раздевалки, сосредоточенный только на горячей коже под своими пальцами. Он плавно скользит руками вверх.

— Д-даичи, — это первое слово, которое удается выдавить из себя Суге, его голос звучит разбито, он слегка заикается. Сердце Даичи громко стучит в груди.

— Докуда ты добрался? — спрашивает он, не сводя глаз со складок задравшейся наверх ткани. 

— Весь, — выдыхает Суга.

— И тебе нравится? — спрашивает Даичи и трет кожу вверх-вниз. — Нравится чувствовать себя гладким, как девочка? 

Суга стонет, закрывая лицо руками.

— Черт.

— Ты надеялся, что кто-то увидит? — Даичи гладит его под коленками. Суге щекотно, он ерзает, но ноги не убирает. Даичи проводит руками по задней поверхности его бедер до самого верха. Ему очень хочется спросить: “Надеялся, что я увижу?”

Он сжимает руки. Даичи помнит, какими тощими были бедра Суги, когда они оба были первогодками, какие у него были острые коленки. Даичи любил их еще тогда. Он любил их, когда на следующий год Суга вернулся домой после летней поездки с родителями, когда он забросил тренировки и отъелся на домашней еде: весь плотный, кругленький, так и хотелось пожамкать его за бока. Он любил мягкие волоски, покрывавшие его ноги тогда, того же серого цвета, что и дорожка волос, ведущая до пупка и видневшиеся волоски в подмышках. Любил он эти ноги и сейчас: аккуратно бритыми и приятно мускулистыми на ощупь. Даичи любил ноги Суги, скорее всего потому что они были частью самого Суги.

— Ты прекрасен, — бормочет Даичи и без лишних мыслей наклоняет голову вперед, прижимаясь ртом к Сугиным коленкам. Не отрывая губ от мягкой кожи, он открывает глаза и смотрит прямо Суге в лицо. Повторяет: — Просто прекрасен.

— Да-ах! — у Суги срывается голос, когда Даичи забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи, укладывая Сугу на скамейку, и садится следом, располагаясь между его ног. Сквозь темно-синюю ткань боксеров виднеются очертания возбужденного члена Суги. Даичи замирает на мгновение, представляя, как вытаскивает член через прорез в ткани, надрачивает его, пока тот не становится совсем твердым, как Суга кончает прямо на себя.

В следующий раз, думает он, и будь он проклят, если этот раз будет у них последним. Он прижимается пахом к заднице Суги, давая тому почувствовать, что он не одинок в своем возбуждении. Суга мягко вскрикивает, и Даичи довольно улыбается, а потом поворачивает голову и прижимается открытым ртом к внутренней стороне Сугиной коленки. К внутренней стороне бедра, а потом еще ниже, пока не находит самый нежный участок кожи и присасывается к нему губами.

Никаких больше тихих вскриков, на этот раз Суга стонет, звук оглушительно громкий в стенах пустой раздевалки. Стон прерывается, когда Даичи легонько царапает зубами чувствительную кожу.

Даичи чувствует в своих волосах пальцы Суги, слышит шепот:

— Ты пытаешься оставить на мне свой след?

Даичи засасывает кожу еще раз, затем отрывается от своего занятия с громким чпоком. Он оценивает свою работу: 

— Вообще не собирался, но ты прав, скорее всего останется синяк.

— Даичи, а вдруг кто-то увидит!

— Слишком высоко, — он прижимаем палец к красной отметке. — Расслабься, никто не узнает.

— Никто, — Суга притягивает его к себе за волосы, — кроме тебя.

Даичи буравит взглядом Сугу, от этих слов его сердце начинает биться еще чаще. Ему нравится эта мысль. Боже, страшно подумать, как сильно она ему нравится: никто, кроме него, не сможет увидеть Сугу таким, он будет принадлежать только ему. Слова гипнотизирующе вертятся в его голове, в паху становится жарче, член дергается в трусах — Даичи срывается и снова впивается ртом в белоснежную кожу бедер Суги.

Слышится тихий стук, Даичи поднимает голову и видит, что Суга откинул голову назад, выгнул спину в красивой дуге и зажал себе рот руками. Даичи кусает его, возможно, слишком сильно, и Суга дергается под его руками.

А потом они слышат отголоски разговора и в страхе отпрыгивают друг от друга.

— Тупица, молись, чтобы там еще кто-то оставался.

— Заткнись! Никто тебя не просил возвращаться со мной!

Даичи просто уничтожит их на завтрашней утренней тренировки. Он не оставит на них ни живого кусочка. 

— Черт, — шипит Суга и в который раз тянется за штанами. — Черт, черт, черт.

— Расслабься, — шепчет Даичи, хватает пиджак Суги и протягивает ему. — Все в порядке.

Суга многозначительно смотрит вниз. 

— Скажи это стояку в своих штанах.

Даичи краснеет и заправляет член под резинку трусов. Стоит ему вытащить руку, как в раздевалку вваливаются Хината и Кагеяма.

— Вот видишь! — дико размахивает руками Хината. — Они все еще здесь!

— Простите нас, — кланяется Кагеяма. — Тупой Хината забыл телефон в шкафчике.

— Я бы не забыл его, если бы ты меня не торопил.

— Ты слишком долго возился.

— Я не просил тебя ждать меня.

— Итак, — Даичи скрещивает руки на груди и тяжелым взглядом смотрит на младшеклассников, — вам обоим очень повезло, что мы все еще здесь.

Хината прячется за спиной замеревшего и побледневшего Кагеямы.

Суга высовывается из-за спины Даичи, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Забирайте свои вещи, ребята, мы закрываемся.

А потом он чуть не отрывает Даичи руку, вытаскивая его из раздевалки под аккомпанемент отчаянного шепота Кагеямы: “Ты разозлил его!” — “Н-но я ничего не сделал!”

За ними захлопывается дверь, и Суга разворачивается к нему лицом.

— Успокойся, — чуть слышно говорит он, приблизив к нему свое лицо. Они еще ни разу не целовались. Они не целовались, но Даичи оставил два засоса на внутренней стороне бедер Суги. Эта мысль его успокаивает, растворяя гнев волной сладкого желания. Даичи облизывается и опускает глаза на рот Суги. У него розовые, мягкие на вид губы.

За этот взгляд он получает быстрый удар в грудь. Суга шипит:

— Я имел в виду что-то прямо противоположное!

Даичи держится за живот и откашливается сквозь смех.

***

— Эм, спасибо, что подождали, — говорит Хината. Он все еще сторонится Даичи и держит между ними Кагеяму, используя его в качестве щита.

— Да все в порядке. Я забывал телефон в раздевалке, наверное, миллион раз, — спокойно отвечает Суга, пока Даичи закрывает за ними дверь спортзала. 

Так… вот как выглядит облом, тяжело вздыхает Даичи. У него опускаются плечи, и он засовывает ключ в карман брюк. 

Он оглядывается через плечо и видит, как Хината что-то объясняет Суге. У Хинаты блестят глаза, и он размахивает руками как ветряная мельница. Кагеяма стоит рядом с ними и отпускает едкие комментарии. Даичи чувствует, как у него дергается глаз.

По дороге от школы до комбини у подножья холма они идут вместе, разделяясь только, когда их дороги расходятся в разные стороны.

— Вы хорошо поработали сегодня! — кричит им на прощанье Суга. — Отдохните!

Они хором прощаются, и Хината с Кагеямой скрываются за поворотом. Суга и Даичи остаются одни. Даичи открывает рот, собравшись что-то сказать.

— Ты выглядел готовым их убить, — перебивает его Суга, обогнав его на пару шагов. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, плечи его напряженно горбятся.

— Суга, — зовет его Даичи, ускоряя шаг, чтобы успеть за ним.

— Теперь они считают, что ты злишься на них без причины, — Суга разворачивается, чтобы встретиться с Даичи лицом к лицу. Он хмурится, глаза его горят праведным гневом. — Ты должен научиться лучше контролировать себя.

Даичи подходит ближе, виновато опустив глаза. Он помнит время, когда Суга был ниже его, когда они только познакомились. Он был короче стрижен, и волосы торчали на его голове клоками. Даичи помнит, как сидел в классе за Сугой и представлял, как гладит его по голове. Прошло три года, и многое изменилось. Их тела и сердца стали старше, сравнялся счет побед и поражений, они сами изменились. Не изменилось лишь то, как от одного вида Суги у него бьется чаще сердце, сжимается грудь и горит кожа.

Наконец-то пришло время сделать что-то по этому поводу.

— Я не буду делать вид, что этого не случилось, — Даичи собирается с духом, и его слова звучат твердо, не выдавая колебаний и страхов. — Суга, я просто не могу.

Суга наклоняет голову набок, тонкие пряди серых волос ложатся ему на щеку. Он заправляет челку за ухо и отвечает:

— Разве я сказал, что мы так поступим?

— Я… нет, но, — заикается Даичи, и силы неожиданно покидают его. Он готовился к спору, полному сердечных признаний. Возможно, слез. Но снова Суга сумел его огорошить. — Мы просто идем, и ты молчишь, так что я не знаю, что и думать.

Суга трется носом о его нос, Даичи чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке. Он говорит:

— Я бы не позволил тебе оставлять засосы у меня на бедрах, если бы не хотел тебя.

Лицо Даичи вспыхивает, а из головы вылетают все мысли разом.

Суга поднимает руки, берет лицо Даичи в свои ладони, притягивает к себе ближе. Как только их губы прикасаются друг к другу, Даичи чувствует, как будто молния поразила его сквозь грудь и прямо в сердце. Он обнимает Сугу за талию и прижимает к себе, открывает рот, легко прикасается к его языку кончиком своего, а потом отодвигается. 

У него вырывается смешок, когда Суга тянется за ним поцелуем.

— Не здесь.

— Хм, — но Суга не отстраняется и не сводит глаз с губ Даичи.

— Суга, — повторяет он еще раз. — Нам надо идти.

— Надо, — соглашается он, но не двигается с места. — Знаешь, моя мама ушла на день рождения к тете. Она приготовила тонну еды. Мне одному не справиться.

Даичи вопросительно изгибает бровь и заправляет выбившуюся прядку за порозовевшее ухо Суги.

— Да неужели?

— Ты должен прийти в гости, — Суга поднимает на него глаза, — и помочь мне.

Даичи тащит его вниз по улице с такой скоростью, будто он готов оторвать Суге руку, но ничего страшного. Потом он поцелует его, чтобы не болело.


End file.
